


Prompt 1

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1</p><p>At this point...I just want their reunion scene. A scene where Zane puts the compass rose necklace back around Ty's neck after they get back to the row house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of them

Zane didn’t know what to wear. He was stood in front of his closet his fingers running across his suits and Ty’s, he ran his fingers across Ty’s blue suit. He could still picture Ty in it. And also out of it. Zane decided not to bother with a suit instead he grabbed a pair of black jeans and the ‘love can be messy’ tee Ty bought in Chicago.

-

Zane looked down at the text he had received from Dick.

_#Garrett. Grady will be on the 10:34am flight into DC. Go get your guy#_

Zane had wanted to use his bike to get to DC but he decided on his truck instead. He had called Kelly who said he knew they were on their way home.

After managing to find a car park space Zane almost ran into the airport heading straight to arrivals and scanning the boards for Ty’s flight. It had landed. His heart started to race and pound and he was sure people could hear it.

Trying to find a better view spot Zane walked but kept scanning every person that came out he doors. But it seemed there were a few marines or armed forces coming back that say as the amount of people in khaki service uniforms. It was like where’s Wally. Twice he thought he saw Ty but it wasn’t and his heart ached as he watched loved ones hugging and lovers kissing.

Ty had finally found his sea bag, threw it over his shoulder, and headed out towards the exit. As soon as he cleared the door, he saw him. It was as if time stood still for him, Zane’s eyes were scanning around the room. Before he realised what he was doing Ty was walking towards Zane.

Zane ran his hand through his hair, it has gotten longer. The length Ty always loved it at. As he turned his head, he saw him and his heart literally missed a best and his breath hitched. He couldn’t move as he saw Ty heading to him.

Ty quickened his pace and then he dropped his bag down and looked at Zane.

Zane looked into those amazing hazel eyes but all he saw was emptiness. “Ty.” He whispered.

"Are you real?" Ty said back raising his hand and then stopping,

Zane nodded and then he grabbed Ty and pulled him into a hug. At first Ty didn’t do anything just stood there. Zane felt fear, not for him but for Ty. What had he endured this time?

Ty finally felt the warmth of Zane pass into his bones. He turned his head into Zane’s neck and inhaled.

"Let’s get you home and out of these clothes." Zane said as he felt Ty hug him back a little.

Loosening the hold Ty bent and picked up his bag. “We can fucking burn them.”

"Maybe later." Zane said as he put his hand on the small of Ty’s back and guided him through the thrall of people. In no time, they were at the truck. Zane tossed Ty’s bag into the back seat as Ty got in the truck.

The ride back home was in pure silence. Ty just looking out the window.

Zane kept glancing over at Ty, he looked different. More toned and he just knew there was more hid under that uniform but he also knew something had happened and Ty would tell him in his own time right now he was just glad to have Ty home in one piece and safe.

-

After parking the truck and getting Ty’s bag Zane let them into the house. “Why don’t you go shower. You have been traveling for ages.”

Ty nodded as he headed up to the second floor.

Zane closed the door. He waited downstairs then he realised he didn’t hear water running. Moving up the stairs slowly. Seeing their bedroom door open Zane stepped inside. “Ty.” He said as he saw Ty stood shirtless in the centre of the room.

Ty turned his head a little. “Zane.” He said as if he had just realised that he was actually home and Zane was there.

Zane moved closer and he reached up and cupped Ty’s face. “It’s real baby.”

Ty reached up and cupped Zane’s face back. “I’m home?”

"For good." Zane said leaning into Ty’s touch.

Ty grabbed at Zane with his other hand pulling him into a hug then he moved to properly hug him.

"Hey not too tight you will pop my head off." Zane said nuzzling into Ty’s neck.

Moving his hand into Zane’s hair Ty pulled him up and looked into his eyes. “I missed you.”

"I missed you too." Ty moved a hand to cup Zane’s ass. "What you got in your pocket?"

Zane looked down at Ty then moving a hand around to his back pocket. “I carried it with me all the time, to keep my centred. To make sure I always got home.” Zane pulled out Ty’s compass necklace he had bought him on the cruise ship.

"All the time?"

Zane nodded. “Now it needs to go back where it belongs.” Zane placed it around Ty’s neck, fastened it, and then made sure it hung perfectly.

Ty glanced down at the rosé compass. It was as if a piece of him had just been reattached. He looked up into Zane’s eyes again.

Zane smiled. “Now get those clothes off MiaowMix.”

"Yes sir." Ty winked


End file.
